Le spécial Pâques : La legende des cloches
by Veervanspel
Summary: Un peu débile. Dis grandpère Hedwige, tu me racontes une histoire ? Venez sur mes genoux, mes petits hiboux. Vous êtes tellement choux, que vous le méritez bien. Ecoutez, la légende Yaoi des cloches de pâques.


**Le Spécial Pâques**

Cette histoire a été écrite par **Sed de la Plume.**

L'univers et les personnes appartenant à JK Rowling seront toujours à elle à la fin de l'histoire, ce n'est qu'un emprunt sans argent touché que je fais.

Dédicace à : Mimi Yui, je ne sais pas si un jour elle lira une de mes fictions, mais c'est elle qui m'a donné le goût d'écrire du vrai Yaoi et au fic à travers Gundam Wing.

**Avertissement :** Rien de sérieux, fait très rapidement. Juste pour le plaisir, j'espère que ça vous ferra au moins un peu sourire.

**Avertissement 2** : Spécial Yaoi, loufoque et délire.

Pour ma petit Carie ) Joyeuse pâques à toi aussi.

"- Dis grand-père Hedwige, tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Venez sur mes genoux, mes petits hiboux. Vous êtes tellement choux, que vous le méritez bien. Ecoutez, la légende des cloches de pâques."

**La légende des cloches**

Il existe un jour dans le pays magique, où on ne doit pas sortir. Ce jour, c'est le jour des cloches. Les cloches sont de magnifiques oiseaux, au bruit scintillant, et aux ailes de toutes les couleurs qui migrent une fois par an, d'une année à l'autre. Seulement ses oiseaux ont aussi une poudre sur leurs ailes qui transforme chaque animal en chocolat.  
C'est ainsi que de pauvres lapins, des œufs, ou encore des poules se font transformer en chocolat, et que les enfants moldues les mangent sans retenus. Il ait même arrivé, il est vrai, qu'un enfant mange sa mère ou son père, par erreur, en pensant avoir trouvé un homme en chocolat.

Cette année-là, les cloches passaient en plein dimanche. Et ce Dimanche-là, un adolescent avec de grandes lunettes rondes et une cicatrice sur le front, marchait en direction d'un château qu'on nommait "Poudlard." Ce jeune homme se nommait Harry Potter. Il avait des cheveux brun, mi-long, qui lui tombaient presque sur les épaules. Des yeux si verts qu'on les comparait tantôt aux émeraudes des lunes quand il était heureux, et tantôt aux jades des cavernes quand il était malheureux. Ce sorcier était jeune, mais sa puissance n'était plus à démontrer comme une chance dans le hasard certaine. Et surtout, on disait, que c'était celui, qui allait tuer tu sais qui. Il avait dix-sept ans, et était donc majeur chez les sorciers. On disait de lui qui s'il s'habillait comme les poux, il était également le plus gentil de tous. La preuve, il aidait même ses ennemis. Et c'était absolument le cas, ce jour-là.  
En effet, le pire ennemi d'Harry Potter se nommait Severus Rogue. C'était en enseignant, certes, mais c'était surtout un homme mauvais, aigrit, jaloux, qui n'avait jamais été bien dans sa peau et avait toujours voulu tuer celle des autres. Quoiqu'il en soit. Harry Potter avait un ennemi pire, et un meilleur, le meilleur ennemi d'Harry se nommait Drago Malefoy. Meilleur, car, l'équilibre était plus adéquat. En effet, que peut faire un élève contre un prof ? Alors que deux élèves qui se battent, c'est tellement plus juste !

Hors cet élève-là, avait un soucis : Malefoy était certes le plus beau partit, après Potter, mais il était également suspendu à balai que Ronald Weasley avait ensorceler. Harry voyant que la vie de Drago était en jeu – et donc la vie de Ronald qui risquait le dernier baiser – avait décidé d'aller chercher un enseignant. 

Mes enfants, vous me direz certainement : pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prit son balai ? C'est une bonne question ! Et ben, il le fit ! Mais Drago a sa fierté, et être sauvé par Potter l'obligerait par la suite à se faire Hara-kiri, ce qui serait fâcheux. Mieux valait être alors sauver par un enseignant, même si c'était Potter qui devait prévenir. La seconde question est : pourquoi ses deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient seul sur un terrain de sport ? A la vérité, ils se sont donnés rendez-vous pour un duel, et Ronald a eut l'idée de se servir d'un sort. Cependant, il avait autre chose à faire, et il a abandonné, lâchement, Harry avec un Drago jurant à la tromperie.

Quand les cloches se mirent à sonner, Harry fut un peu étonné. Dans le château qui lui servait d'école seul la sous-directrice sonnait encore les cloches au directeur. Cependant, le survivant se rendit aussi compte que le ciel se couvrait au-dessus de sa jolie petite tête brune. Son premier geste fut de lever le visage, et de recevoir directement un nuage coloré. Son visage se transforma alors en un joli chocolat blanc, ses autres membres visible aussi, alors que ses cheveux et le bout de ses chaussures étaient transformés en chocolat noir. Les détails furent parfaitement fait à l'aide de chocolat noisette, ou encore au délicat goût vanillé.

Les cloches continuèrent leur chemin. Un oiseau passa par là, vint rapidement se poser sur la statue en chocolat et elle la fit tomber.

La nuit tomba, brusquement. L'horloge avança de quelques heures, et Malefoy se délogea tout seul. Malgré son sale caractère de cochon, il était très mignon. Blond, aux yeux bleus. Un visage fin, des cheveux fins mais courts, un air un peu sournois, mais aussi très séducteur. Il tenait ça de son mélange entre le sang Malefoy – prince blond hypocrite et impérialiste – et le sang Black – ténébreuse noblesse déchue plein de pouvoir et de richesse. Ce mélange tout aussi impossible que bouillant faisait du jeune homme : LE Drago Malefoy : poltron, séduisant, tricheur, rieur, moqueur, peureux, parfois très nul, mais aussi très souvent courageux – enfin surtout dans nos fics car Rowling lui fait endurer des choses trop terribles. (Quoiqu'on doit la battre en lynchage de Potter.)

Une fois déloger, Drago maudit Potter de s'être enfuit, mais il s'en doutait, et il partit dans le parc. C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit bruit : comme du chocolat qu'on aurait écrasé. En effet, sous ses pieds, une statue d'un Harry Potter en chocolat se trouvait.

Mes chers enfants, ne faîtes jamais ce que ce jeune homme fit. En quelques secondes il avait cassé le Harry Potter, et, même, mangeait assez pour en tomber malade.

Le dîner se passa mal, en effet, des tonnes d'animaux en chocolat étaient disponibles. Malheureusement Drago du se rendre à l'infirmerie pour une crise de foie. Il fut vite soigné, mais par mesure de sécurité, on lui consigna de dormir là.

Au cœur de la nuit, le bruit des pas des enseignants, et leurs voix murmurés criardes le fit se réveiller.

"Les cloches ont transformé quelques élèves en chocolat,

- Neville a eut beaucoup de chance, s'il avait été cassé, il aurait été trop tard pour lui."

Et Malefoy se rendormit.  
Se réveilla.  
Se rendormit.  
Et se réveilla d'un bond : Potter !

Réalisant que le chocolat qu'il avait mangé tantôt et qui était depuis longtemps sortit après le lavage intégral, était son meilleur ennemi, Drago faillit en mourir étouffé. Il s'empêcha de le faire, question d'étiquette. Et enfin, après un long et grave soupir, se dirigea droit en direction d'où il avait trouvé le chocolat.  
Avec un sac et sa baguette, il récupéra chaque morceau, et alla droit vers la salle sur demande. Là, il entra et fermant la porte à clé, utilisa le sort réparo.

Harry Potter se reforma devant lui. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses habits. Mais une partie de lui manquait c'était certain puisque Malefoy se souvenait en avoir manger. Mon dieu, pensa-t-il, en cherchant sur tous le corps.

"Merde …. Et tant pis !"

D'un geste rapide de la main, Malefoy utilisa la potion pour rendre la forme à Potter.  
Et c'est un Potter hagard qui entrouvrit les yeux avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

"Que ?

- Potter !

- Bonjour monsieur Potter !

- Tu es Potter !

- Et tu es qui ?

- Andouille !

- Bonjour Andouille."

Le sourire bêta qu'affichait Potter fit glacer le sang le Malefoy qui le regarda fixer la pièce. Harry alla simplement s'asseoir sur le lit, et regarda sur le sol les débris de chocolat, car les vêtements n'avaient pas reprit formes.

Le garçon tendit la main, et engouffra en morceau dans sa bouche.

"C'est joli ici !

- …. C'est ma chambre. Enfin … une reproduction.

- reproduction ? Incroyable !

- Harry, tu te fous de moi !

- Qui est Harry ?"

Se plaquant violement la main sur le visage, le blond regarda le survivant qui, nu, s'amusait à tripoter tous les objets de la chambre. En particulier une petite pendule blanche, tout en mangeant son morceau de chocolat.

"- Potter !

- Oui, Andouille ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas andouille ! Mais Malefoy, Drago Ma.le.foy, d'accord ?

- D'accord Drago !

- Bon, écoutes-moi Potter, tu vas aller voir l'infirmerie, et tu lui diras que tu es tombé par terre !

- Je lui dirais que Malefoy m'a poussé !

- QUOI ?

- T'as vu ta tête !"

Potter se mit à pouffer de rire tournant le dos pour bouder, et manger son chocolat. Et Malefoy se dit qu'il avait sûrement mangé le cerveau de cet idiot. S'avança à pas de fourmis, il voulu le prendre par les épaules, mais une main l'avait tiré, et Harry le regardait désormais dans les yeux.

"Tu …

- Je ?

- Tu m'as mangé !

- Quoi ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Si … Manges-moi encore …

- Quoi ?

- Tu dis toujours la même chose … apparenté au canard, peut-être ?"

Passant de la moue enfantine, aux yeux pétillants de malice, Harry hocha de la tête devant l'air désabusé de son "ennemi". C'était amusant comme farce, mais bon, maintenant il faisait quoi ? Franchement, s'il avait pu prendre un appareil photo à cet instant, il aurait gagné des millions. Tentant de garder son air innocent, il enchaîna dans un chuchotement :

"Je vais dire que Malefoy m'a poussé puisque tu veux pas !"

Un Malefoy ne répond pas aux chantages ….

Un …  
Le bellâtre blond confus et blessé dans son orgueil ne laissa pas Harry parler plus rapidement, et s'agenouillant sur le lit, il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque de survivant dont le regard s'agrandit. Le contact de leurs deux lèvres, mélangé au goût de chocolat, et soudainement un cri ….

"- Tu m'as embrassé … et mordu !

- … Non, je t'ai mangé. Potter. "

Laissant là le brun, Malefoy quitta la pièce dans un petit ricanement : Harry Potter devrait cesser de lire les contes pour enfants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Comme à chaque fin d'histoire, les personnages s'aventurent avec l'auteur :

Auteur : chocolat, chocolat ….

Harry _avant d'avoir lu l'histoire_ : elle est complètement tarée …

Malefoy : Sale Sang de …  
Harry _coupant Malefoy_ : …. Comment ça un baiser ?

Malefoy : HU …. : _part lire l'histoire_

Harry : Je refuse d'embrasser Malefoy : _pleure_

Auteur : hm …. Désolé mais …:_ pleure_  
Malefoy : UN BAISER ? Seulement ! Je t'avais dit de me le l'offrir en entier : _pleure _

_Et c'est ainsi que cela se termina par une crise de larmes. _


End file.
